


赵则平的使用说明书

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [50]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 4





	赵则平的使用说明书

尊敬的用户：  
您好！感谢您选购由天水同人股份有限公司生产制造的“宋初三朝”系列产品之赵则平。  
请您严格按照本说明书的提示激活、使用和保养您的则平，任何违背说明书提示的行为所造成的相应后果将由您自己负责。

【基本参数】  
名称：赵普（赵则平）  
制造商：天水同人股份有限公司  
所属系列：宋初三朝系列  
版本：豪华限量版V1.09  
生产日期：后梁龙德二年七月十五  
产地：幽州蓟县  
使用寿命：七十年  
保修期：十年  
高度：165cm  
质量：52kg  
外观：黑发黑眼，肤色白皙

注意，您的则平的真实使用寿命与您的使用和保养情况密切相关。如果您希望尽可能延长您的则平陪伴您的时间，请务必温柔地对待他。

【配件清单】  
请您在激活您的则平之前仔细对照此单，确认您收到的相应配件完整无缺。如有破损或缺失，请持购物小票联系厂家，我们将尽快为您更换。

豪华限量版V1.09的则平出厂时携带有以下配件：

两套宋版朝服（每套包括：五梁冠一顶、貂蝉笼巾一条、绯色罗袍裙一件、白花罗中单一件、大带一条、革带一条、天下乐晕锦绶一条、绯色罗蔽膝一副、方心曲领一副、玉剑一把、玉佩一对、象笏一条、白绫袜一双、黑色皮履一双。）  
两套宰相公服（每套包括：直脚幞头一顶、紫色大袖襕袍一件、革带一条、玉佩一对、象笏一条、金鱼袋一个、白罗袜一双、黑色皮靴一双。）  
两套文士常服（每套包括：高装巾子一顶、白袍一件、夏用青色直裰一件、冬用灰色鹤氅一件、革带一条、丝绦一条、玉佩一对、白绢袜一双、黑色皮鞋一双。其中一套出厂时已装备在您的则平身上。）  
两套随驾猎装（每套包括：纶巾一顶、黑色貉袖一件、黑色长裤一条、蹀躞带一条、白布袜一双、黑色马靴一双、火刀火石一对、水囊一个、轻弓一副、短箭一囊、匕首一把、具装棕红色矮脚马一匹。）  
两套家居便装（每套包括：青色发带一根、白色中衣一件、丝绦一条、芍药香型佩囊一个、木屐一双。）  
两套狐狸宠装（每套包括：金铃铛一个、粉色肚兜一件、等身抱枕一个、磨牙棒一根。）  
一张宋版两京小吃街通卡（高级VIP用户专有，凭此卡消费可享受七折优惠。）  
一个宫廷秘制花草茶大礼包（内含玫瑰、金莲、桂花、芙蓉、茉莉、枸杞、甘草、金银花八种茶包各十袋，每袋配有牛乳/饴糖伴侣一袋及西瓜子、冬瓜子、松子各一袋。）  
一个宫廷秘制芍药花种大礼包（内含冠群芳、尽天工、晓妆新、宝妆成、叠香英、积娇红、醉西施、妒鹅黄、会三英、合欢芳十种花种包各一袋，每袋盛有芍药花种十颗。）  
两张宋版两京市郊豪华别墅房契（您的则平可凭此在开封或洛阳的府邸直接拎包入住。）  
十坛吴越产海货牌瓜子金（颗颗澄黄饱满，阳光下仔细辨认可在其背面观察到“陌上花开”四字水印。遗憾的是，您很难说服您的则平将这笔财富用于购置房产以外的其他用途。）  
一套十册《论语》（拓唐开成石经本，蝴蝶装，收纳于樟木书箱内。）  
一架七弦古琴（伏羲式，桐面杉底，蛇纹断。凤沼上方刻篆书“雪窗”二字。）  
一匣李廷珪墨（金陵出产，其坚如玉，纹如犀，价与黄金等。遗憾的是，您很难阻止您的则平将其作为产科千金方药引使用。）

注意，并非所有的配件在所有的场合都能适用。为您的则平装备相应配件前，请确定他处在适当的模式并已下载安装相关剧情资料片。

在财力充足的条件下，您可以为您的则平选购更多配件。

以下是我们给您的一些购物建议：  
您的则平可以接受绝大多数色系的汉服男装类配件，不过通常他会拒绝正黄、正红等帝王专属色。  
为了您和您的则平的安全，请尽量避免为他购置或让他装备女装类配件。  
甜食类配件可以让您和您的则平的好感度迅速上升，但与此同时请您不要忘记关注他的体重和牙齿健康。  
为您的则平购置住宅类配件永远不会出错，前提是您有足够的钱。  
您的则平喜爱小说、游记、野史、逸闻等类型的书籍，配有插图者效果更佳。不过在他开启“贤相”模式后，您也可以为他购置一些经史类书籍配件，帮助他提高文化修养。

您的则平拥有敢于尝试新事物的可贵品质，但我们仍然建议您为他添置新配件前先询问他本人的意见，特别是在您和您的则平好感度还不够高的时候。

【功能简介】  
您的则平不仅是一件赏心悦目的装饰品，他还具有广泛的用途。比如：

1）职场指南  
您的则平拥有丰富的国家公务人员从业经验，足以解答在职场生活中困扰您的绝大多数问题。  
您可以向他请教如何做好自己的本职工作，如何谋求升职加薪，如何推掉吃力不讨好的任务，如何对付与您不合的同事……当然还有最重要的一点，如何处理您和您的老板之间的办公室恋情。  
2）投资理财  
您的则平在金钱方面具有惊人的天赋和敏锐性，您可以放心地将您的财产全部交付给他，然后愉快地注视自己存折上的数字迅猛增长。  
但是请您和您的则平事先商量好所得收益的分配方式，以免他把您的全副身家卷走买房。  
3）家庭教师  
您的则平作为家中长子，对幼童和青少年从来都很有耐心。给他足够的时间，他会将您的孩子培养成为富有实干精神的有用之才。  
如果您希望您的则平帮助您的孩子学习文化知识，请务必先开启“贤相”模式，以免误人子弟。  
4）制作料理  
您的则平心灵手巧、厨艺精湛，他对肉制品的烹饪和甜点制作尤其擅长。如果您是无肉不欢党或甜党成员，您的则平会强烈提高您的幸福感。  
不过为了您和您的则平的身体健康，请您经常提醒您的则平兼顾食谱的营养均衡性。

您的则平给您生活带来的便利远不止于此，请您自行摸索他的其他功能。  
警告，您在尝试开发您的则平的新功能时请不要违背本说明书的提示，否则所有造成的后果将由您自己负责。

【激活方法】  
您的则平需要首先激活，才能投入使用。您可以按照以下步骤激活您的则平：

1）打开包装盒，将您的则平与相应配件取出。  
此时您的则平身上应该已经装备了一套“文士常服”配件，您可以将其脱下以检查完整性，但是之后请务必将该配件重新装备到您的则平身上。  
警告，在不装备服装配件的状态下激活您的则平将造成严重后果，请您不要轻易尝试。  
2）仔细检查您收到的则平相应配件是否完整无缺。  
详见本说明书之前所列的【配件清单】条。  
3）将您的则平的系统语言设置为“现代·标准普通话”。  
在您相关语言能力过硬的前提下，您也可以将您的则平的系统语言设置为“中古·河北方言”、“中古·关中方言”、“中古·洛阳官话”等，这有助于提高您和您的则平的好感度。  
警告，虽然您的则平精通“中古·契丹语”，但是这种系统语言极易招致他对您的反感，从而造成严重后果，请您慎重选择。  
4）使用您设置的系统语言，在您的则平耳边说“打起精神来，今天也要为了太宗陛下的头骨去砍价！”。  
当您的则平闻言睁开眼睛对您微笑的时候，证明您已经成功激活了他。

您也可以将一只已经开机的赵匡胤或赵光义产品放置在您的则平身边，他会想尽一切办法唤醒您的则平。但我们不担保这种行为不会对您的则平造成损害。

赵匡胤和赵光义由我公司生产制造，与您的则平同属“宋初三朝”系列产品。  
凭您购买您的则平的购物小票，您在购买赵匡胤各版本产品时可享受九折优惠，在购买赵光义各版本产品时可享受八折优惠。  
您也可以通过向已经拥有赵匡胤或赵光义产品的亲朋好友租借的方式暂时获得一只。  
部分赵匡胤产品会因与持有者不和而离家出走，您可以尝试以您的则平为诱饵捕捉一只野生的赵匡胤，实验室测试诱捕成功率约为15％。  
警告，赵匡胤的武力值极高，请做好您的则平可能被他强行掠走的思想准备，实验室测试该事件发生的几率高达70％。  
部分赵光义产品会因与持有者不和而对其下毒，您可以在他们被返厂销毁前通过特殊渠道低价赎买一只。赎买方式恕不提供，请您自行摸索。  
警告，通过这种方式获得的赵光义黑化度极高，很可能对您的则平造成身心伤害，实验室测试该事件发生的几率高达80％。

【模式切换】  
您的则平具备四种常规模式，它们分别是：

1）谋士  
这是您的则平出厂时默认的初始模式。  
在该模式下，您的则平志向远大，才智过人。初出茅庐的书生意气和强烈的正义感，让他深受广大用户喜爱。但是由于社会经验和学养不足，他有时也会犯一些无伤大雅的小错误。  
采用常规方式激活您的则平将自动开启此模式。  
使用赵匡胤或赵光义产品激活您的则平将有可能跳过该模式直接开启其他模式，这与您选择的赵匡胤或赵光义产品所处的模式和他唤醒您的则平的方法有关。  
注意，一旦您的则平开启了两种进阶模式，他将无法回复“谋士”初始模式。  
2）权臣  
这是您的则平的进阶模式之一。  
在该模式下，您的则平刚毅果断，深谋远虑。慨然以天下事为己任的气概和身居元辅之位多年的气场，让他整个人显得极为耀眼。但与此同时，他容易表现出专制、跋扈、尖刻、善妒等性格缺陷，请您尽量包容他。  
当您的则平处在“谋士”初始模式下时，您可以登陆我们的官网为其下载并安装“滁州际会”“陈桥兵变”“雪夜定策”三部剧情资料片，这将使您的则平顺利开启“权臣”模式。  
您也可以将您的则平与一只处在“大将”模式下的赵匡胤产品放置在一起，经过一段时间的相处，他会在开启“帝王”模式的同时，帮助您的则平开启“权臣”模式。  
3）黑化  
警告，这是您的则平危险系数最高的常规模式。  
在该模式下，您的则平极具攻击性并伴随相当程度的被害妄想。缺乏安全感会使他不择手段地针对敌方或疑似敌方的势力，甚至不惜危及他自己和您。请您慎重开启这一模式，并且绝对不要在您的则平处在此模式下时，对他提及“先皇”、“开封尹”、“兄终弟及”等刺激性词汇。  
当您的则平处在“权臣”模式下时，您可以登陆我们的官网为其下载并安装“出镇河阳”“西巡洛邑”“烛影斧声”三部剧情资料片，这将使您的则平顺利开启“黑化”模式。我们强烈建议您不要这样做，除非您的目的是通过“黑化”模式的过渡，为您的则平开启“贤相”模式。  
注意，当您的则平身边有赵匡胤产品死亡时，他将强制开启“黑化”模式，无法通过下载安装剧情资料片或使用赵光义产品的方法解决。一旦发生这种情况，请您迅速为您的则平准备另一只赵匡胤产品，在他的安抚下您的则平可以很快摆脱“黑化”模式，回复正常。  
警告，“黑化”模式会对您和您的则平身心造成极大伤害，请您务必不要让他长期处于这一模式。  
4）贤相  
这是您的则平的进阶模式之二。  
在该模式下，您的则平温和谦逊，严谨持重。腹有诗书气自华的风度和乐于提携奖掖后进的气量，让他颇具古君子之风，极富人格魅力。但与此同时，他的身体健康状态每况愈下，并且常陷入对往事的回忆中难以自拔，以致伤怀不已。请您多多陪伴和照顾他，或者让一只赵光义产品替您这么做。  
当您的则平处在“黑化”模式下时，您可以登陆我们的官网为其下载并安装“金匮之盟”“持节襄邓”“雍熙北伐”三部剧情资料片，这将使您的则平顺利开启“贤相”模式。  
您也可以将一只处在“帝王”模式下并已卸载了“中二病”插件的赵光义产品和您的则平放置在一起，经过一段时间的相处，他将帮助您的则平摆脱“黑化”模式，开启“贤相”模式。  
注意，因赵匡胤产品死亡强制开启的“黑化”模式只有通过另一只赵匡胤才能解决，这种情况下以上两种方法不能使您的则平过渡到“贤相”模式。

应广大用户强烈要求，豪华限量版V1.09的则平在四种常规模式外，首次推出以“化狐”为核心理念的三种特殊模式。它们分别是：

1）萌物  
这是您的则平的狐形特殊模式之一。  
在该模式下，您的则平将化形为一只幼体态白狐。玉雪可爱的外表和绵软蓬松的手感，让他在柔软了您的一颗心的同时，也可以满足您从手炉到抱枕的各方面需要。但是为了防止他在回复人形后跟您闹别扭，请您不要趁这个机会过度地欺负他。  
当您的则平在常规模式下消耗了过多体力或精神之后，他会自动开启“萌物”模式来保护自己。这种情况下他身上原本装备的服装配件将自行脱落，请您将其收好并尽快为他装备“狐狸宠装”配件。之后您可以通过喂食、洗澡、陪玩等方式帮助您的则平恢复活力，并提高您和他的好感度。  
当您和您的则平好感度达到第二大阶时，您可以主动向他表示“想抱着小狐狸玩”的愿望，他会满足您。  
您的则平在“萌物”模式下毫无战斗力，请您注意保护他的安全。  
2）半妖  
这是您的则平的狐形特殊模式之二。  
在该模式下，您的则平将在人形基础上变化出雪白的狐耳和狐尾。此时的他不仅在外表上足以萌化了您，而且他的性格相应也会变得天然迷糊起来。如果您想要您的则平答应一些平时不肯做的事情，这种模式下是最佳的诱拐时机。  
当您的则平在常规模式下心情极为愉悦时，他有一定的几率自动开启“半妖”模式。实验室测试初始几率约为30％，并且这一几率与您和您的则平的好感度正比例相关。在该模式下，您的则平对女装类配件的接受度会大大提升。不过由于这种情况下他的耳朵和尾巴极为敏感，在您和他的好感度不够高的时候，请您不要轻易触碰。  
当您和您的则平好感度达到第三大阶时，您可以主动向他表示“想看狐耳美少年”的愿望，他会满足您。  
注意，请不要轻易将“半妖”模式下的则平与赵匡胤或赵光义产品放置在一起，以免他们对您的则平做出奇怪的事情。实验室测试该事件发生的几率高达90％。  
3）灵兽  
这是您的则平的狐形特殊模式之三。  
在该模式下，您的则平将化形为一只成体态白狐。此时他身形流畅优美，四肢矫健有力，具有犀利的战略眼光和杰出的战斗意识，并可以自如运用狐族的各种攻击与魅惑系术法。与“萌物”模式下无法出声的处境不同，“灵兽”模式下您的则平依然可以使用系统设定的人类语言同您交流。  
“灵兽”模式不可手动调节，当您或您的则平在意的其他人遇到危险时，您的则平将自动开启“灵兽”模式进行战斗。您的则平在这一模式下可能拥有不止一条狐尾，这是正常现象。狐尾的多少与您和您的则平的好感度正比例相关，最多可达九条。它会直接影响您的则平在“灵兽”模式下的战斗力高低。  
注意，在“灵兽”模式下进行战斗对您的则平身体负担极大。脱离危险后请您尽快为您的则平诊治伤势，并确保他能够在之后较长的时间内得到充足的疗养和休息，以免留下旧伤和后遗症，缩短他的使用寿命。  
警告，当您的则平遇到无法抗衡的强敌时，请您及时向附近的赵匡胤或赵光义产品求助。

除了以上七种模式外，您的则平还具备多种隐藏模式。  
隐藏模式中比较容易触发，深受广大用户欢迎的四大模式是：  
“人妻”模式，“女王”模式，“冰山”模式和“腹黑”模式。  
隐藏模式的开启方式和特点不予说明，请您在使用过程中自行摸索。  
您可以登陆我们的官网论坛，参考其他用户撰写的攻略。但是民间攻略的可靠性请您自行判断，由此造成的全部后果将由您自己负责。  
您也可以与一只赵匡胤或赵光义产品共同探讨这一问题，这将大大加快您的研究进度。但是在这种情况下，我们无法保证您还能够掌握对您的则平的主动权。

【好感阶段】  
您和您的则平的关系可以按照好感度高低进行划分，我们将其列为以下三个大阶段和六个小阶段：

第一大阶  
1）陌生  
在这一阶段，您的则平将根据他自己的心情和您对他的态度，对您表现出好奇、警惕或无视三种情绪。您可以通过向他自我介绍的方式，很快脱离这一阶段进入“认识”阶段。  
2）认识  
在这一阶段，您的则平了解您的基本信息并接受您作为他的持有者的事实。但是他不会听从您的指令，除非他先确认这对他有利无害。如果此时您需要您的则平为您做事，您必须先付出报酬。

在第一大阶中，您的则平对您并没有认同感。如果您不能让他满意，他会在报复之后离开您。

第二大阶  
3）熟悉  
在这一阶段，您的则平对您和您的家人朋友彬彬有礼。他不再排斥您的指令（特别是之前已被他确认过对自己有利无害的），偶尔也会愿意主动帮您做事。  
4）亲密  
在这一阶段，您的则平开始将自己视为您家庭的一份子。他乐于满足您的绝大多数指令，经常主动帮助您做事。此时您和您的则平可以对彼此使用比较亲昵的称呼。

在第二大阶中，您的则平不会轻易离开您。即使您伤害了他，他也会与您好聚好散。

第三大阶  
5）信赖  
在这一阶段，您的则平将您看作自己的知心之人。他会主动去做他认为对您有益的所有事情，而丝毫不考虑这对他自己有什么好处。当他有心事的时候，也会愿意向您倾吐。  
6）难舍  
在这一阶段，您的则平会把您看得比他自己更加重要。您几乎可以让他为您做任何事，只要能让您高兴，他不会顾忌这种行为是否会对他造成伤害。当您与其他产品表现得更亲密时，他会产生强烈的妒意和失落情绪。如果您抛弃了他，他更是伤心欲绝，甚至可能启动自毁程序。

在第三大阶中，您的则平不会主动选择离开，除非您将他赶走。哪怕处在“黑化”模式下，他也会尽量避免对您造成伤害。

您和您的则平的好感度并没有客观可视的量化标准。  
请您根据您的则平对您的态度自行判断你们的好感度处在哪一阶段。  
提升您的则平与您好感度的方法并不固定，请您自行摸索。  
我们可以给出的建议是，比起具体怎么去讨好您的则平，向他传达您真诚和友善的心意可能更为重要。  
比如，投喂甜品是为广大用户所熟知的刷则平好感度的快捷方法。但在您的表达方式合适的前提下，督促他健康饮食也可以收到同样甚至更好的效果。  
您的则平对人心极有洞察力。只要您真心诚意地对他好，他就会努力对您投桃报李。所以，如果想要得到您的则平的心，请您温柔地对待他吧！

实验室测试表明，凡是对赵匡胤产品有利的行为，均可极大提高您的则平对您的好感度。  
令人困扰的是，即使您和您的则平的好感度达到了最高阶段“难舍”，您也很难让您对他的重要性超过赵匡胤对他的。  
这个问题目前我们无法解决。  
请您接受这个事实，不要试图挑战赵匡胤在您的则平心中的地位，以免伤害您和他的感情。

【保养手册】  
储存  
您的则平需要一定的生存空间。  
如果您生活在开封或洛阳这两座城市，您可以使用我们提供的“房契”配件，让您的则平直接搬入他名下的豪华别墅居住。  
当您的则平与您的好感度达到第二大阶时，他会主动向您发出同住的邀请。  
如果您生活在其他城市，请您先将您的则平储存在您家中某个空房间中。此时他对居住条件并不十分挑剔，您只需要注意保持房间的整洁和舒适。宽敞明亮的环境和温暖的木制家具有助于提高您的则平与您之间的好感度。  
当您的则平与您的好感度达到第二大阶时，他会使用我们提供的“瓜子金”配件，在您居住的城市购置一处（或许不止一处）合适的住宅，并邀请您与他一同入住。  
在您的则平与附近的赵匡胤或赵光义产品兼容良好的条件下，您可以尝试将他们储存在同一房间中。但是请不要总是这样做，以免您的则平长期处于虚弱或精神不振状态。

清洁  
您的则平需要定期进行清洁。  
清洁频率以一天一次为最佳，在条件限制的情况下，也请您将频率至少保持在隔天一次。  
您的则平大多数情况下可以自行清洁，您只需要向他提供一间浴室。您的则平对洗化用品的种类并不挑剔，最简单的皂角就能满足他的需要。但实验室测试表明，他对带有花草或水果味道的沐浴液会更加喜爱，特别是芍药、牡丹和荼蘼三种香型的产品。  
当您的则平进行清洁时，请您设法隔绝其他人或产品对他进行的偷窥或类似行为。即使这样做的是作为持有者的您本人，也很容易激发您的则平的强烈不满。当然，如果这样做的是一只赵匡胤或赵光义产品，那么为了您的生命安全，在阻止他之前请您慎重考虑。  
如果您的则平处在“萌物”模式下，他将无法自行清洁，这种情况下请您帮助他清洁。这可以有效地提高您和您的则平的好感度，但请您注意不要对他做出过于狎昵的动作。  
当您的则平与您的好感度达到第三大阶时，您可以尝试对他提出共浴的要求，他或许会满足您。但是请您先做好事后面临来自赵匡胤或赵光义产品的死亡威胁的心理准备。

充能  
您的则平需要通过进食补充能量。  
大多数情况下，您的则平并不挑食。只要向他提供与您和您的家人一样的三餐，就足以满足他最基本的生存需要。  
您的则平精通料理，特别是肉制品烹饪和甜点制作。只要您为他提供一间厨房和足量的食材，他就可以自行解决充能问题。  
当您的则平与您的好感度达到第二大阶时，他会乐于接手您家中所有的烹饪工作。但是请您注意要经常提醒他保持食谱的营养均衡性。  
您的则平热爱各种宋版小吃，如果您生活在开封或洛阳这两座城市，请您妥善利用我们提供的“两京小吃街通卡”配件，这将有效提高他与您之间的好感度。  
如果您生活在其他城市，我们提供的“宫廷秘制花草茶大礼包”配件也能达到同样的效果，您还可以为您的则平选购更多甜食类配件。  
注意，您的则平有可能表现出过度嗜甜或贪凉等不良饮食习惯，为了他的身体健康，请您适时提醒他。如果这项工作让您力不从心，您也可以将其托付给一只赵匡胤或赵光义产品。

休息  
您的则平需要通过睡眠来获得休息。  
由于您的则平十分具有事业心和责任感，将很大精力投入到工作上，因此他的作息时间并不十分规律。请您尽量让他保持每天四个时辰的睡眠时间，即使他坚持熬夜赶工，也务必确保他每天的睡眠时间不短于三个时辰。  
当您的则平休息时，请您确保他的房间里没有光线或声音干扰。  
您的则平对睡眠环境并不十分挑剔，但是实验室测试表明，柔软的带有花香的床铺和枕头会让他睡得更舒服。无论您的则平是否处于狐形特殊模式下，“狐狸套装”配件中的等身抱枕都能帮助他更快更好地入睡。  
从体质上来说，您的则平比较畏寒。建议您秋冬两季为他准备热水袋、电热毯等配件。  
您也可以让您的则平与一只赵匡胤或赵光义产品一起休息，这将更有效地温暖他。当然，这样做也很有可能对他的身体产生其他副作用。  
在封建社会万恶的早起上朝制度影响下，您的则平一开始起床时间会非常早。一般来说，这个问题在您和您的则平相处一段时间后会自动解决。  
当您的则平因为工作或其他原因拒绝您休息的要求时，您可以求助于赵匡胤或赵光义产品。在使用赵匡胤产品的场合，请您提前为他卸载“间歇性失眠”插件，以免他半夜找您的则平谈心或做其他事情，这对则平的身体没好处。

治疗  
您的则平有时也会受伤或生病。  
如果困扰您的则平的仅是一些小伤小病，他会自动开启“萌物”模式进行自愈。这种情况下他无需您对他进行特殊的治疗，但依然渴望您的陪伴和照顾。如果您实在没有时间，我们相信一只赵匡胤或赵光义产品会很乐意为您代劳（即使在您有时间的时候，他们也很有可能对您提出这种要求，为了您的生命安全，请您慎重考虑是否拒绝）。  
如果您的则平伤病程度比较严重（比如经过了“灵兽”模式下的激烈战斗），他将无法通过自愈来恢复，您需要及时为他治疗。您的则平对西医的治疗方式并不会产生不适应，不过在同等条件下，他对中医的治疗方式会更有好感。请您咨询正规权威的医学机构，根据您的则平的具体病情，选择合适的治疗方式。  
如果您的财力物力不足以支撑对您的则平的治疗，请您不要大意地向附近的赵匡胤或赵光义产品求助，他们会不惜代价地帮助您。警告，这样做有可能会触发“治不好他朕杀你全家”程序（一般该事件在赵光义身上发生的几率更高）。一旦出现这种情况，请您迅速联系我们处理，以免伤及无辜。  
注意，当您的则平身上的伤病是由赵匡胤或赵光义产品造成的时候，他很可能拒绝您为他治疗。这种情况下您可以告知肇事产品，让他负责解决这个问题。

【兼容对象】  
大多数情况下，您的则平与我公司生产制造的“宋初三朝”系列其他产品兼容性良好。  
实验室测试表明，他与武将属性产品的平均兼容性要高于与文官属性产品的平均兼容性。在武将属性产品中，他与李崇矩、高怀德和曹彬的兼容性最高。在文官属性产品中，他与吕余庆、王禹偁和张齐贤的兼容性最高。但是这种亲密度很容易招致赵匡胤和赵光义产品的强烈不满，请您在让他们兼容之前先考虑清楚。  
注意，您的则平与卢多逊、赵廷美和赵元佐等产品兼容性低，强行兼容可能导致双方产品损害。您可以通过一只赵匡胤产品进行调解，相信经过他一段时间的磨合，您的则平能够顺利与对方产品建立起和平关系。切记，不要使用赵光义产品进行调解，这只会让问题更严重。

您的则平与赵匡胤产品的兼容性极高，您可以放心地让他们进行兼容。  
但是一旦您为他们下载安装了“太母之约”“两府之争”“国本之定”三部剧情资料片，将会触发“罢相”程序。在这种情况下，他们的兼容性会迅速降低，直到赵匡胤要求您的则平离开他。这将对您的则平身心造成不可逆转的伤害。即使您没有这样做，当您的则平与赵匡胤的兼容时间达到十五年以上时，也有一定几率自动触发“罢相”程序。  
这个问题目前我们无法解决。实验室测试为赵匡胤产品卸载“弟控”插件可以有效降低该事件发生的几率，但是缺失这一插件将对他的功能造成很大影响，我们强烈建议您不要这样做。  
现阶段我们可以给出的建议是，请您千万记得对以上三部资料片绕道走，以回避这种让人遗憾的情况。如果它还是发生了，请让您的则平远离这只赵匡胤产品以及时止损，并做好之后应对他的“黑化”模式的心理准备。  
根据部分用户反馈，“罢相”程序触发后为您的则平和赵匡胤下载安装“出镇河阳”“西巡洛邑”两部剧情资料片，将有一定几率触发“复相”程序。该程序会促使赵匡胤把您的则平重新接回身边，与此同时他们的兼容性将回复最高值。但是我们在实验室测试中至今没有发现类似现象，恐怕这只是民间同人插件所为。  
我们正在努力研制具有类似功能的官方插件，在此之前您可以通过让一只赵光义产品与您的则平进行兼容的方式，来帮助他走出低谷。

您的则平与赵光义产品的兼容性微妙且时好时坏，这让他们之间的兼容充满了趣味。  
但是与此同时，这种不确定性也给他们的兼容带来了很大的风险。当兼容性低到一定程度时，赵光义将会自动开启“病娇”模式，运行“得不到你就毁掉你”或“比起无视来宁可你恨我”等程序。此时他很容易丧失理智，极有可能对您的则平做出无法挽回的事情。请您尽量避免在这种情况下让他们进行兼容。  
您的则平在“谋士”初始模式下，可以与赵光义产品的初始模式“少年”很好地兼容。在这种情况下，您的则平会乐于陪伴和照顾赵光义，并很容易得到赵光义的信任和依赖。不过一旦您为他们下载安装了“陈桥兵变”这部剧情资料片，或者让他们和处在“大将”模式下的赵匡胤产品长期接触，他们的模式会各自发生变化，从而使他们的兼容性迅速降低。  
注意，您的则平处在“权臣”模式下时，与“王储”模式的赵光义产品兼容性极低。强行兼容会对双方产品，特别是您的则平造成极大的损害，请您尽量不要让他们在这种情况下长期接触。根据部分用户的反馈，如果使用一只赵匡胤产品进行调解，可以让他们在一定时间内保持比较和平的关系。但是这样做副作用极大，万一触发“罢相”程序，将会对您的则平造成加倍伤害。  
我们正在努力解决这个问题，在此之前不推荐您使用这种方式。  
当您的则平处在“黑化”模式下时，一只“帝王”模式的赵光义通常可以帮助他摆脱困扰，回复初心。不过您需要先为赵光义下载安装“金匮之盟”这部剧情资料片并卸载“中二病”插件，如果这只赵光义产品与您的则平兼容性够高，他也可以自行卸载此插件。  
警告，为了避免对您的则平造成毁灭性打击，请您务必不要让“黑化”模式的则平与“病娇”模式的赵光义进行兼容！否则由此带来的全部后果将由您自己负责！  
令人欣慰的是，当您的则平开启“贤相”模式后，他与“帝王”模式的赵光义兼容性会变得极高，甚至可能超过与赵匡胤产品的兼容性。这种情况下让他们进行兼容，对您的则平身心都是有利无害的。唯一问题是当您的则平使用寿命到期后，赵光义会非常消沉。不过请放心，只要您先前与您的则平好感度足够高，他就不会迁怒于您和您的家人。

【常见问题】  
Q：我可以拥有两只或以上的则平吗？  
A：根据国家有关部门近期颁布的《同人虚拟机体管理条例与办法》规定，我们公司对包括您的则平在内所有产品实行限购，每家每户只能拥有一只。  
不过您可以选购我们生产制造的同系列（或不同系列）的其他产品来陪伴您的则平，我们向您强烈推荐与则平兼容性最高的赵匡胤和赵光义这两款产品。

Q：为什么我的则平一开始就热爱读书，并且还将书本内容编成了各种顺口溜？我觉得快被他给洗脑成功了……更糟心的是他总是暗搓搓说其他产品的坏话，好担心他会得罪人。  
A：很抱歉，由于我们的工作失误，您收到的是我们公司生产制造的同系列产品卢多逊。  
请您持购物小票联系厂家，我们将尽快为您更换一只则平。  
如果您的购物小票遗失或您愿意把这只卢多逊留下，请您谨防他祸从口出。  
卢多逊与我公司生产制造的同系列产品赵廷美兼容性很高，但是他们很容易被赵光义产品一锅端掉。为了卢多逊的安全，我们更建议您让他与一只自带不惹祸属性的李昉产品进行兼容。

Q：为什么我的则平待人趾高气昂，跟我说话的时候总是爱理不理？更要命的是他喜欢半夜三更穿着女装爬起来吊嗓子……这是中了什么奇怪病毒的表现吗？  
A：很抱歉，由于我们的工作失误，您收到的是兄弟集团（五代十国同人股份有限公司）生产制造的王峻产品。  
请您持购物小票联系厂家，我们将尽快为您更换一只则平。  
如果您的购物小票遗失或您愿意把这只王峻留下，请您……呃，包容他的性格和爱好。  
您可以购买或租借一只同样由兄弟集团生产制造的郭威产品陪伴您的王峻，郭威会对王峻非常宠爱并且说服他改变一些让您困扰的做法。但是请您切记不要让他们接触兄弟集团生产制造的各版本柴荣产品，这将导致他们的兼容性迅速降低，甚至使您的王峻死亡。

Q：为什么我的则平学识渊博、文质彬彬，和包括卢多逊在内的各种产品都能和睦相处？虽然这样的他非常小天使，但与说明书上讲的不一样实在是让人很在意啊！  
A：很抱歉，由于我们的工作失误，您收到的是兄弟集团（五代十国同人股份有限公司）生产制造的冯道产品。  
请您持购物小票联系厂家，我们将尽快为您更换一只则平。  
如果您的购物小票遗失或您愿意把这只冯道留下，那么恭喜您！您将会拥有一只性格接近完美，耐损度和普适兼容性都极高的冯道产品，他会使您的生活质量和幸福感获得极大的提升。  
您的冯道在价格上比则平高出10％左右，请您主动联系我们补齐这个差价。我们将免费向您提供冯道产品的说明书和全套配件，并随机赠送由兄弟集团生产制造的李嗣源或耶律德光或郭威产品一只，三者均与您的冯道兼容性极高。  
如果您愿意为您的冯道额外加价5％，您可以自行指定赠品人选。

Q：为什么我的则平每次与附近的一只赵匡胤产品接触后都会表现得很痛苦，之后消沉很久？说好的兼容性高呢？！PS：我确定没有触发“罢相”程序。  
A：请您检查这只赵匡胤产品是否之前已与（除您的则平以外的）其他产品进行过兼容。  
赵匡胤是我们公司“杰克苏五年计划”的产物，与我公司和兄弟集团（五代十国同人股份有限公司）生产制造的十几款产品都拥有极高兼容性。  
令人遗憾的是，其中有数款产品的兼容性甚至可能超过您的则平与他的。  
即使在已经和其他产品兼容过的前提下，赵匡胤也很有可能向您的则平提出发展友谊（甚至友谊以上关系）的要求，而您的则平通常很难拒绝他——即使这会给他自己带来巨大的痛苦。  
一旦发生这种情况，请您让您的则平尽快远离这件赵匡胤产品，以及时止损。  
如果您的则平对他无法忘怀或者对方纠缠不休，请您让您的则平与另一只赵匡胤（单身限定）或赵光义产品进行兼容，帮助他走出阴影。

Q：我可以让我的则平同时与赵匡胤和赵光义产品进行兼容吗？  
A：为了您的生命安全，强烈建议您不要这样做。  
实验室测试表明，赵匡胤和赵光义在我公司和其他同人股份有限公司生产的兄弟款产品中，兼容性处于中上水平。但是在涉及到则平的问题上，他们的兼容性极差。  
如果您坚持让您的则平脚踏两条船，很容易酿成各种家庭伦理惨剧。  
据内部不知名人士透露，我们公司一批有良心的女研究员正致力于开发能满足您要求的“大三角”插件，您或许可以从我们的官网论坛获知她们的进度。  
在官方插件问世之前，所有打着“3P”旗号的民间同人插件安全性均无法保证！请您提高警惕，避免上当受骗。

Q：为什么我的则平突然变得贪睡，没有胃口，不爱甜食而改嗜酸辣，甚至出现神思恍惚和干呕的症状？虽然这从医学上似乎可以找到解释，但是他毕竟是……男孩子对吧……  
A：恭喜您，和您猜想的一样，您的则平快要做父亲了。  
请您仔细回忆您或您的亲人朋友（特别是青少年女性）之前是否为您的则平下载安装过我们公司生产的“男男生子”官方插件。  
在该插件影响下，一旦您的则平与其他产品（通常是赵匡胤或赵光义）进行了亲密接触，他会有一定几率（该几率与他和肇事产品的兼容性正比例相关）为对方孕育子嗣。  
您的则平会比您更快意识到这一点，但他可能由于羞恼而拒绝承认和接受这个事实。这种情况下请您代为通知肇事产品，让他对您的则平负责。  
通常在经过一段时间的安抚之后，您的则平会转而期待这个（或许不止一个）孩子降生，并愿意配合您和父方产品为他制定的孕期保健指南。  
我们的“男男生子”插件目前无法解决产道问题，当胎儿足月后请您在权威医疗机构为您的则平实施剖腹产。  
赵匡胤产品倾向于将则平与他的长子命名为“赵德芳”，而赵光义产品倾向于选择“赵元偓”这个名字。您的则平通常会欣然接受，也请您尽量不要提出反对意见。  
而如果是次子以下或女儿，您可以尝试提出您自己满意的名字，在好感度够高的前提下，您的则平会考虑您的意见。  
出于对您的则平身体健康的考虑，“男男生子”插件每隔三年才能再次发挥作用，并且在三胎之后将自行卸载，无法重新安装。  
您可以登陆我们的官网论坛REPO使用“男男生子”插件的感想，帮助我们的研究员改善它的功能。

再次感谢您购买由天水同人股份有限公司生产制造的“宋初三朝”系列产品之赵则平，并且耐心将本说明书阅读到最后！  
如果您在使用过程中遇到本说明书无法解决的问题，请您登陆我们的官网论坛求助或拨打热线010-9220715，我们将竭诚为您排忧解难。  
希望您的则平能给您和您的家人带来更多幸福和快乐！


End file.
